kiss it all better
by TheDarkSideStartsWith D
Summary: red-x showes his true identaty and it terns out he is realy a she and not just enyone but sumone from a very dark time in robins past what hapens wen she get revenge rated for death and maybe sum thing els if i feel like it hop you like


**Kiss it all better **

I don't own teen titans and I make no profit from this fan made story and I don't own kiss it all better ether that is owned by he is we so now that is done on with my first ever fan fic wish me luck.

Ages

Robin-19

Raven-18

Beast boy- 17 (BB)

Star fire- 18

CY- 19

Red-X- 18

It was an ordinary day in Jump City nothing really eventful was happening and our favorite teens where having fun with their spare time, all except one Robin was busy working on finding out who Red-X was, but was not getting very far. He'd been at it ever since he showed up a year ago; he was thinking about this when the sirens started going off saying there was an intruder on the roof.

All the teens ran up to see who the intruder was, when they got to the roof they where shocked to see a girl sitting there she was quite beautiful she had long black hair with red ends she was wearing a top with a red-X symbol on it and black ripped skinny jeans. When Robin saw her top he was instantly angry, she was one of the Red-X fan girls, great! "what are you doing here?" he asked disgust evident in his voice. The girl didn't say anything she just pulled out a guitar that was sitting next to her "what are you doing?" he asked

"I think she's going to play" said beast boy as he said that she started playing.

He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
>He sees a smoking gun,<br>And the coward he ran.  
>And in his arms is the bleeding,<br>Love of his life.

And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know.

Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right".  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<p>

And she cried,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>you didn't know, you didn't know.

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<p>

He holds onto a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey.

He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.(X4)

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.(X2)  
>(kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.(X2)<p>

When she was finished all the titan's where stunned Star fire was in tears because of the song while raven conferted her CY and BB where speechless leaving Robin to be the one to start talking "who are you?"

"You know bird brain, but the rest of you would know me better as Red-X" she said as she throw a mask at robins feet at that everyone got ready to attack "but I thought Red-X was a guy not a girl!" said beast boy still confused "so that's why we couldn't find you" stated robin

"Yep I let you believe I was a guy it wasn't very hard to trick you into believing it either all it took was a voice changer and some flirting with Star fire and you assumed I was a boy, it was easy" she said with a smirk on her face.

"If it was so easy then why did you decide to blow it by showing us who you really are?"

"Good question Raven well it's been a year since I first Stole this soute and I became red-X so I decided it was time I tell you why I did and to do that I had to tell you who I was" answered Red-X.

"But we still don't know how you are and what was with the song?" said BB

"Well Beast boy why don't you ask your caption about that I'm sure he will remember that is if his small bird brain can handle it"

"Don't worry I remember " said Robin

"Good I hope you never forget, I know I won't"

"I could never forget" said Robin

"Hey can someone fill us in here?" said CY

"Why don't you Robin after all it was your fault"

"So you do still blame me, you know I couldn't of prevented it even if I wanted to"

"Well let's see what your team think then?"

"Fine"

" Well it looks like I'll be telling the story the since your fearless leader (note sarcasm ) is taking too long so pull up a chair and I'll tell you how Robin caused the death of my mum and put my dad in jail all while I was only 15" .

I'm a terrible person I know leaving you all on a cliff hanger like that well I hope you all liked it constructive criticism is welcome pleas revue and thanks for reading.

ME: if you review this bunny will give you a cookie

()_()

(O)

Stare fire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's a cute bunny!

Beast Boy: it reminds me of raven when she was a bunny lol

Raven: BB we agreed never to speak of that again now you must die

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Raven you can't kill BB I mean look at him has just too cute to kill

Raven: fine

Me: yay! Well bye everyone and R&R


End file.
